Unlucky Sakura
by BDM-girl
Summary: Ever since she woke up, she's been having the worst of luck...


It was 8:00 in the morning when Sakura woke up to her alarm clock. Sakura slowly reached over and shut it off. Then she plopped back down on her bed again. '_Gosh, why am I so tired? I went to bed extra early last night.'_ She slowly got out of bed and did her normal routine. Shower, get dressed, teeth, breakfast. She got her key and locked her door and walking to the training grounds. Actually it was more like dragging to the training grounds.

'_Great I have a headache. I hope it passes by the time I get to there.'_ When she got there she saw no one there. '_Oh yeah, I forgot Kakashi said today's training was held off till later cause he had something to do, I don't really feel like going back home, so I guess I'll just take a nap.'_ Sakura jumped up onto a tree branch and laid against the tree trunk. She made sure she was noticeable for if her teammates showed up. She quickly fell asleep.

**3 hours later**

Sasuke was the first to arrive. He walked to the bridge, sat down and looked bored. He then noticed some pink to his right. '_Sakura?' _he then stood up and went over to the tree. He jumped up on the branch to see if it was her, but who else has pink hair and knew this place. He notice her cheeks were red and she had a pained expression. '_I wonder what's wrong with her. Is she sick?' _he looked at her for a few more seconds then jumped off the tree, discarding the thought.

**20 minutes later**

Sasuke saw the bit of pink in the tree move. He turned his head to see what was happening. She was waking up. She jumped off the tree and slowly walked to the bridge, while rubbing her eyes like a child. Sakura sat on the top railing of the bridge. "What time is it Sasuke?" she asked in a quiet voice. He was surprised that she wasn't being a fangirl. "Around 11:30." "Thanks." She then closed her eyes and lowered her head. 10 minutes later Naruto came. He saw Sakura with her eye's closed and decided to surprise her, to get his revenge for her beating him up in an argument. He easily could have defended himself. But that would have meant hitting her. He doesn't hit girls. Even though she was giving him her all.

He went in front of her and yelled "BOO!" she opened her eyes and screamed, then she fell off the railing into the stream. She hit her head on a rock. Not hard enough to knock her unconscious, but to make her disoriented and bleeding a little. She walked out of the stream and tripped a little, but made it to the bridge. "Sakura are you ok? I'm so sorry!" yelled Naruto. "I'm fine." She said.

Just as she was passing Sasuke, her legs gave out. Good thing Sasuke had good reflexes as he was able to catch her in time. "Sakura?" He asks, concerned for some reason. "I'm fine. My head hurts a little though." She raised her hand to her head and felt something warm and sticky. She pulled her hand back and saw blood. She looked at her hand with a bored expression but really her mind was to clogged up to process anything. Naruto saw the blood and felt extremely guilty. "She needs to go to the hospital now." Stated Sasuke. He put her on his back and started running to the hospital. Naruto followed behind.

Kakashi arrived 10 minutes later after they left to find no one. "did they forget?"

"Ok, Miss Haruno, you're all stitched up and ready to go. You are dismissed from the hospital." The nurse said. "Thanks." She said. Sakura walked out to the waiting area and saw Naruto and Sasuke coming over. "Are you ok Sakura? I'm sorry I did that." She looked at Naruto with a blank face. After a couple seconds she said, "It's fine. I forgive you. Let's go." With that she walked out the doors. Naruto was concerned for her, so was Sasuke but he kept a straight face. They left the hospital too.

When they got to the grounds, they saw Kakashi in a tree reading his book. He noticed them coming. "You guy's are late. And that's coming from me."

"I know, we just ran into some trouble, that's all." Said Sakura.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Naruto scared Sakura and she fell off the bridge and hit her head on a rock, and she had to get stitches. I don't think she should train today." Said Sasuke.

"And you do look a little ill Sakura. Go home and rest."

"Ok, bye guy's." she said quietly, not meeting their eye's. She started to walk away. When she got home she got into her PJ's even thought it was still in the afternoon. She closed her curtains and her door and went to sleep.

Sakura woke up the next day with a sore throat, a headache, and the chills. She got out of bed and took a shower. A really hot one. Sakura got dressed but decided to put on a thick sweater and some pants. So not like Sakura. She didn't have much of an appetite so she skipped breakfast. She got to the ground in 15 minutes to find Naruto and Sasuke fighting again. She thought about breaking them up but it was too troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. Usually when Naruto fights with Sasuke he gets whacked in the head by Sakura, but when he didn't receive a blow he looked at Sakura. He and Sasuke noticed she wasn't wearing her usual outfit, and she was shivering.

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked. He saw she had red cheek and glossy eyes.

"I'm f-fine. I just find it c-cold out today."

"It's 20 degrees out." Sasuke pointed out. He knew for sure she was sick.

"Oh, t-then it must j-just be m-me." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sakura, you sick." Naruto looked concerned. At that moment, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo."

"Y-your on time f-for once, Kakashi- sensei."

"Why are you cold Sakura?"

"It's just me. I'm sick."

"You should go home, you've gotten worse. Don't think about coming to training tomorrow. Sasuke walk her home." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." and they headed over to her place.

"Thank you for walking me home, Sasuke." She said when they reached her house. "You're welcome to go back."

He started to walk away. "Bye." She said in a hoarse voice then coughed. She closed the door and missed when Sasuke looked back at her.

She when to bed and woke up hours later with pain at her stitches. _'God, my head hurts so much. I better take a pain pill.' _ She went to her medicine cabinet and took the pill. 5 minutes later, as she was walking into her living room, she was starting to feel dizzy. Then she fainted. What she didn't know was that Sasuke came and was checking up on her. He saw her fall to the ground and came in through an open window. He picked her up and placed her on the couch. He thought it was best if he tried to wake her up so he shook her shoulder. "Sakura. Sakura." No response. He went to the bathroom and found a cloth. He wet it and went to put it on her forehead. _'I don't know why I'm doing this, but I feel like I should.'_

With Naruto, he was walking through town. '_I hope Sakura gets better. I should get her something. How about flowers? Girls like flowers right? Let's go to Ino's flower shop.' _He started running to her shop. He opened the door and yelled, "Ino! What kind of flowers do you give to somebody when their sick? Sakura's sick!"

"There aren't specific flowers for sick people, just give her her favourite flowers, roses."

"Ok. I'll take those."

With Sakura, she was just waking up after being unconscious for 10 minutes. Sakura sat up and she felt cold and damp fall into her lap. '_How did this get here?'_ she heard footsteps in the hallway. They were coming towards the living room. She quickly put her hand behind her, only to not find her pouch. She looked back but remembered she put a kunai under her couch. For safety reasons. She bent down to get it and threw it at the intruder as he was turning into the room. It just missed him. Sasuke looked at the kunai then looked at Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Um…Ah…" That was the first time she heard him say something like that.

Suddenly she had the urge to sneeze. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table, and sneezed. She didn't have a garbage nearby so she walked to the kitchen and threw it out. "That's ok. You don't have to answer in your uncomfortable." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it to find Naruto standing there hiding something behind his back.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hi Sakura. Um… I got these for you." He said as he revealed flowers from his back.

"Oh, wow. They're beautiful. Thank you." She said as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"What are they for?" she asked.

"Oh,ah…youknow…just for you to get better." Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey, is that Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke appeared behind Sakura. "I don't need to tell you anything. I'm leaving. Bye." With that he poofed away.

"Um, I guess I'm going to go too. I'm really hungry. Bye"

Sakura watched as he ran off. 2 day's later she was back to normal. She was glad she was able to train again.

**AN: I really hate the ending, but I didn't know how to end it any better so I'm leaving it like that. Oh well…**

**I'm done the story so you don't need to add to subcriptions.**


End file.
